


The birth of Stiles

by MrEMorvay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Demon deal, Demons, F/M, Good witch, Magic, Magic Stiles, References to Supernatural (TV), magic claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEMorvay/pseuds/MrEMorvay
Summary: This is my story, the sacrifice of a mother, of the lengths she went to make sure I lived to tell the tale. This is my birth and my heartbreak.





	The birth of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> a little something to ease me back into the writing scene, I should be working on others but I have writer's block so this is what I cam out with  
> This has elements of Supernatural the Tv show in it, excuse my bad grammar, punctuation and the structure as well, I write for myself I tend not to care about if it is good or not   
> but if you can, please Enjoy.

The birth of Stiles. 

Noah Stilinski had kept a dark secret since the birth and death of his only son Mieczyslaw Stilinski, the birth was very traumatic for Claudia, his beloved wife, Claudia had oligohydramnios, the low amniotic fluid that resulted in their son being born at 27 months with underdeveloped lungs and kidneys. The doctors did everything they could at the time, and their son was rushed to the NICU where he was given the best care available. 

At one month old he was deemed healthy enough to go home for the first time, but sadly he died a week later in his sleep, devastating Noah and Claudia.   
Claudia was inconsolable and would not let her baby boy go, not releasing him for a moment. She was convinced he could be brought back, that she knew a way, Noah went along with it knowing that his wife knew what she was talking about. Since the day he had met Claudia he had known about her family secret, he was well aware she was a Natural Witch. Claudia convinced Noah to help her summon a Demon to make a deal for their son’s life, Noah not wanting his or his wife’s suffering to continue, had agreed.   
The two grieving parents had summoned the Demon the next night. Noah was all prepared to take the deal himself so his darling wife could spend the rest of her life with their little miracle child. But Claudia while still clutching their lifeless son to her had practically thrown herself at the Demon, sealing the deal to herself.  
As soon as the Demon had vanished, there precious baby Mieczyslaw begun to cry. 

Their son’s first few months were relatively ordinary after that, but by his sixth month of life, his parents started to notice the odd happenings that seemed to occur around their son.   
It has begun with the lights flickering and wried stormes whenever Mieczyslaw cried. It then progressed to floating objects when Mieczyslaw wanting his bottle that was out of reach or a toy too far away. It was all passed off as Mieczyslaw inherited magic from his mother.  
However, one night as Claudia was putting a fussing eight-month-old Mieczyslaw in his crib for the evening he had suddenly vanished before her eyes.   
Panicked Claudia had shouted for Noah, as she frantically searched for her son, Noah who was in the kitchen taking care of the dished at the time stood frozen as Claudia came racing in yelling his name, stopping as she noticed Noah staring off to the side. Following his gaze, Claudia found sitting on the kitchen counter happily munching on a biscuit was her little baby boy, he had gotten a cookie from the jar high up on the top shelf of the pantry. It was then that Claudia and Noah knew it was more than natural magic, he was far too powerful for it. Claudia knew she had the Demon to thank and her wording for their deal.

“Bring him back to life, whole and well, make him stronger so he won't ever have to suffer so he can protect himself from the horrors of this world.” Claudia begged . “let my little boy live” she pleaded. Before Noah could say anything, the Demon has agreed, and Claudia had sealed it with a kiss. Not knowing at the time that the Demon would leave behind a little of himself, he didn’t know what it would do, but he so loved to experiment.   
As Mieczyslaw grew so did the powers, the Demon gave him. Claudia and Noah had to teach Mieczyslaw to control it, and how to hid it so no one would know, so their little boy was never discovered and hunted because of it. It was all guesswork, but with Claudia’s knowledge of the supernatural world she was able to find a technique that would help her son, teaching him everything she knew, as keeping him busy with research was a good starting point, and her gifted son ate up knowledge like a sponge taking in water. It created a bond between them, stronger than simply mother and child, to the point Mieczyslaw would refuse to go to school if his mother wasn’t there. Claudia became Mieczyslaw anchor, and he gained lots of control simply from her.   
Mieczyslaw was a good child but holding back his power had consequences. 

Having no release for his energy Mieczyslaw became very hyper, and unfocused, in class as he was putting all his focus on not using his powers. It made his teacher label him a troublemaker and disturbance to the class. Mieczyslaw teacher urged his parents to see a behavior therapist and doctors.   
It became easier when Mieczyslaw was diagnosed with ADHD, it was something to blame, a reason that ordinary people would understand, and with the low dosage, Mieczyslaw took of Adderall helping with his control, well it was a bonus for the Stilinski family. 

Claudia’s health began to decline when Mieczyslaw was nine, she was in and out of the hospital for months before a diagnosis was given, frontotemporal dementia. Only Noah knew it was the start of the Demon’s hold on Claudia’s soul. Claudia had explained it once, that taking a white witches Soul would be different than taking one from a human, that the Demon had to taint her soul before he could come and collect.   
Claudia hadn't explained more than that, and in truth, Noah didn’t want to know. But seeing his wife lying the hospital bed screaming that he was a bad husband and father, yelling that their son was trying to kill her was heartbreaking. Noah did everything to keep Mieczyslaw away, but the boy was stubborn and refused to listen, going as far as to use his powers so that his father couldn’t remove him from his mother's bedside.   
Mieczyslaw knew what was going on with his mother, he was not stupid in the least, he was well aware that if his mother hadn’t wanted him so much that she wouldn’t be suffering now. It was all his fault, and there was nothing he could do, he had tried every healing spell she had taught him and then some by his own design, nothing worked and nothing ever would, the Demon was going to take his mother no matter what he did.   
Mieczyslaw was with his mother when she dies, one month after his tenth birthday. Confronting the Demon himself, Mieczyslaw begging for him not to take her.  
The Demon just looked at Mieczyslaw with a sad smile.  
“It can not be helped my child, she wanted this. Begged for it so she could have these last ten years with you” the Demon said as he took what was rightfully his,  
“I'm sure you don’t want her sacrifice to be in vain child, live for her, the way she would want you to.” Mieczyslaw wasn’t sure why the Demon said it, what he knew of Demons was that they were malevolent spirits created from human souls that have endured extensive torture in hell, a twisted spiteful spirit that cared for no one but themselves.   
Mieczyslaw was too confused to react when his mother's heart flat-lined and the nurses on call rushed in all around him to try and save his mother. Mieczyslaw knew it was useless, the Demon had gotten what he had come for, and Claudia Stilinski was no more than a memory. 

After the funeral Mieczyslaw had snapped at his father when his name was used, it was her name for him, and she was the only one who was allowed to use it. Noah was too sad and exhausted to fight his son on it so only asked what his name was instead. His boy had looked down for what felt like an hour, thinking it over, when he next looked up a determined look on his face, he said.  
“My Name is Stiles.”


End file.
